The Rugrats Flu Epidemic
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: The Flu has hit hard and the kids are all at risk of getting it. Tune in to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

The Rugrats Flu Epidemic

It was a sunny morning as the Rugrats were headed to school, a Monday morning, the snow was starting to melt and spring was only a few weeks away.  
"Did any of you do the homework?" Phil asked as they got to the bus stop that morning.  
"I did it" said Lil "I always do my homework"  
"Of course you always do but I don't"  
"Maybe that is why you are failing, Phil" said Lil  
"I'm passing with a 55" Phil said  
"A 55 is failing, Phil"  
"Not in my book" Phil said back  
As Tommy arrived at the bus stop, followered by Chuckie and Kimi. "Did anyone here of the flu virus that has been going around" they both asked  
"I heard about this kid who got it and ended up not being able to do anything for weeks" said Tommy  
"I hope I don't get it" said Lil "I haven't missed a day of school since preschool" she said  
"Miss perfect attendance" said Phil  
"Of course" said Lil with a laugh "I am" she said as she fluffed her hair  
As the kids got on the bus, almost half the bus was empty. "I guess that flu is going around" said Chuckie "Here's hoping that none of us get it"  
"Yes" said Tommy "No way I can get sick. I have baseball"  
"So do I" said Phil  
"Me too" said Chuckie  
"I have dance" said Lil  
"So do I" said Kimi  
As the kids entered school, almost half of their classmates here absent. On the announcements that morning it said that everyone who has a symptoms of the flu will be sent home.  
"I can't get sick" said Lil "I can't break my perfect attendance record. I can't" she said at lunch. Lil dreamed about going all through school with perfect attendance.  
"How was school" said Betty when the kids got home from school that day.  
"Almost half of the kids were out" said Phil "It was cool"  
"The flu must be going around" said Betty "I hope you guys don't get it" she said  
"Me either" said Lil "I don't want to miss school"  
"I know you don't" said Betty  
The next day as Kimi woke up, her throat feeling like razorblades and her head was pounding. There was no way she would miss school, the test in Social Studies that she had been cramming for was today.  
"Kimi" said her mother when she saw her as she came down the stairs and Are you feeling alright today" she asked her.  
"I'm fine, Mom" Kimi said with a smile even thou she wasn't. "I am just hoping I pass that Social Studies test today"  
"I am sure you will" said her mother "You and Chuckie have both been studying so hard for it and I'm sure you will both do really well on it" she said with a smile.  
As Kimi walked to the bus stop ahead of Chuckie, she wasn't sure how she would make it through the day without being sent home.  
"Dill got sick last night" said Tommy once they got on the bus and Mom made him stay home today.  
"Does he have the flu" asked Chuckie  
"Mom thinks he doesn't but she is taking him to the doctor today"  
"I had the flu shot" said Tommy "but Mom said I can still get it"  
"I got it too" said Lil then Phil  
"We did too" said Kimi and Chuckie  
"So there is no way we can get sick, right" said Lil "since we got the flu shot, you can't get the flu"  
As Lil got on the bus she thought back to a few weeks ago, a rainy dark day when she was sitting in the living room as the phone rang. As she found a seat on the bus she thought about the day some more as her Mom answered the phone, she tried to remember what she said but her mind went blank.  
She tried to picture herself in the doctors office but she couldn't.

Did Lil get the flu shot? Will all the kids come down with it? Where is Angelica during all of this? Tune in to find out. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Kimi put her head down on her desk after the social studies test she felt better. The test that she had been cramming for was now over.

"Kimi" said the teaching when the bell rang "Class is over" she said

"I guess I fell asleep" said Kimi "I was cramming for that test all night and didn't get much sleep" she said

The teacher handed Kimi a pass to go down to the nurse. "Maybe a little nap will do you some good" said the teacher. "Maybe" Kimi coughed.

When she got down to the nurse, she wasn't just there because she was tired now.

"I feel awful" she told the nurse. Kimi knew that she would be sent home, Chuckie will have to walk home from the bus stop alone today. It was crowded down to the nurses office, as the nurse took her temperature which was above normal at 99.8, Kimi was told to lay down on one of the cots.

"Your Mom will be here in an hour or so to get you" said the nurse after talked to Kira on the phone.

"Ok" Kimi coughed

"You just can close your eyes and rest for a few minutes until she comes" said the nurse as she puts a blanket over Kimi

It didn't take long for Kimi to fall asleep, she didn't even hear it even the phone rang a few minutes later.

At lunchtime, everyone was surprise to see Kimi not there. "I saw her in Math" said Chuckie

"And I saw her in study hall" said Tommy

"Then where is she" said Phil

"She may have gone home" said Chuckie "She wasn't feeling well this morning but was made to go to school" he said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"She can't get sick" said Lil "Then all of us will get sick" she said as she took a sip of her water.

That afternoon as Kimi sat in the front seat of her Mom's car, she was glad to be not in school now but didn't want to go to the doctor's office of all placed she would rather be.

"Anything hurt" asked her Mom as she drove

"Just my throat and my head" coughed Kimi

Kira didn't just take Kimi home but to the doctor. The building was a big white building with many parking spaces as Kira drove around there were very few parking spaces left.

"Must be busy today "said Kira as she finally found a parking space.

"I don't want too" said Kimi "Can't I just stay home for a few days and sleep this off"

Kira shook her head which Kimi knew meant no. It was something that both her and Chuckie knew very well.

As Kira walked into the doctors office with Kimi following behind, it was more crowded than usually.

"Kimi Finster" said Kira when they got inside. In was a half an hour wait but the time seemed to go by fast. And Kimi didn't even hear her name when the nurse called it.

"Kimi Finster" said the nurse when her name was called. As Kimi and her Mom followered the nurse, Kimi was hoping it wasn't flu that she had. She had a play to be in that weekend and couldn't miss it.

"Kimi" said the doctor when she came in. "I heard you weren't feeling so good" she said as she came toward her.

"Not really" said Kimi "My throat is sore and my head hurts"

"Any other symptoms" the doctor asked

"Not really" said Kimi "a little tired too"

"That is to be expected" the doctor "I am just going to examine you if you don't mind so we can see if it is really flu that you have" she said

"okay" Kimi coughed

The doctor looked into Kimi's ears, eyes, nose ad mouth followered by listening to her heart and lungs. It was a quick examination but it gave the information the doctor needed.

"I am sorry to say" said the doctor "but you have the flu"

Kimi knew it from the beginning that was what she had.

"Rest and fluids should do the trick" said the doctor

After Kimi got home, Kira moved the TV to her room and Kimi changed into her pj's. She didn't feel much better knowing she had the flu but hoped no one in the house would get it.

"Can I still be in the play this weekend" sneezed Kimi

Please tell me what you think. I love getting comments. Do you think all of the kids will get sick or will it be just Kimi?


	3. Chapter 3

"No you can't" said Kira

"This isn't fair" said Kimi "Why did I have to be the one to get the flu" she said

"I am sorry your sick" said Kira "But with rest you should feel better in a couple days"' she smiled at her before closing the door.

The house seemed quiet, it wasn't time for Chuckie to come home yet. He will probably end up wanting to go over to Tommy's house to play basketball which Kira didn't mind.

"Hello Anyone Home" Chaz called when he got home.

"In here" Kira called who was in the kitchen making soup for Kimi.

"Smells good in here" Chaz said as he sat down at the table.

"Chicken Soup" Kira said "It's for Kimi. She came home and is sick with the flu"

"The flu" Chaz said "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Took her to the doctor and she tested positive for it" Kira said

Kimi was asleep when Chaz came in to see her so he didn't want to wake her up.

Back in school, Lil was trying to avoid the flu at all cost. She hated being sick more than anything else. She had a dance recital this weekend and she didn't want to miss it and she wanted to see Kimi in the play as well. If she got sick, she couldn't do either.

It stared snowing that afternoon as the kids got on the bus. "Maybe tomorrow will be a snow day" said Phil

"Maybe" said Lil

"Anyone heard from Angelica today?" Tommy asked them as he got on the bus followered by Chuckie "I didn't see her yesterday or today"

"Nope" they all said

"I have" said a voice they recognized as they turned around they saw that it was Susie.

"Where is she?" asked Lil who had become good friends with Angelica these past few months.

"She has the flu" said Susie

Angelica hated having a cold but she hated having the flu the most. For the past few days all she had done was stay in bed which got pretty boring after awhile.

"Feeling better?" Drew asked Angelica as he carried in a tray with chicken soup on it and placed it in front of Angelica

"Not really" coughed Angelica "I just want to get back to school" she said

"Not until your fever has broken" said Drew "And your sore throat and cough have gone away" he added

"But the field trip" sneezed Angelica

"I guess you'll have to miss it" Drew said

When Lil got home from school that day, she was surprised to see her Mom on the couch. "Don't tell me you have the flu too" Lil said

"Just relaxing" said Betty

As Lil closed her bedroom she was trying to think of ways to prevent herself from getting sick but she was running out of time. As Lil went into the kitchen and poured herself a class of juice her phone went off. It was Kimi

"Have the flu" said Kimi with a cough

"Not you too" said Lil "I am hoping I don't get it now"

"You don't want it" said Kimi "I think I have sneezed so many times that my head will come off"

"Feel better" said Lil before she hung up

"Thanks" said Kimi

Chuckie was feeling pretty good when he went to bed that night and was hoping that by tomorrow he wouldn't wake up sick. He knew with Kimi sick that there was a possibility that he would be next.

The next morning came fast and Chuckie was great as he got ready for school. The only one missing at the bus stop that day was Kimi and Dil who both have the flu.

"2 down and 4 to go" said Tommy when he got on the bus. "We will probably all end up with it before long"

"Don't say that" said Lil "I can't get sick" she said "I just can't" she said but not before she sneezed.

So there are 2 of the kids now flu but none of the adults. Not sure who the next one is going to be, possibility Lil or Kira


	4. Chapter 4

So there are 2 of the kids now flu but none of the adults. Not sure who the next one is going to be, possibility Lil or Kira

No, Lil thought herself. She couldn't be the next one. She didn't feel sick thou. She just thought maybe it was a dust sneeze.

When Tommy came home from school he was surprised to see his Mom in bed. She hardly ever slept during the day and was mostly up at 6am everyday and even that morning she didn't get up like she normally did.

"Are you alright, Mom" Tommy asked from the door.

"Just tired, Tommy" Didi said

"You don't have the flu, do you?" Tommy said covering his mouth

"No" sneezed Didi. "It is just my allergies

Tommy wasn't so sure about this. He normally wouldn't have done what he was going to do because he didn't want to catch the flu but he still did it anyway.

"What are you doing, Tommy? Didi coughed

"Covering with a blanket" said Tommy

"Oh" said Didi 'Thank you" said Didi

Stu had arrived just as Tommy was taking his Mom's temperature

"You don't need to do this, Tommy" said Didi "I am fine" she sneezed

"It is okay, Mom" said Tommy "No germs will come near me" he smiled

When Tommy took the thermometer out, he saw that his Mom was running a 99.8 degree.

"You deserve a day in bed" said Tommy "I will have Dad bring you up some soup for dinner"

As Tommy left the room, Didi was proud of how much he has grown since he was a little.

"Mom, is sick" said Tommy when he got downstairs "I think she is getting the flu"

"The flu" said Stu "That means I will end up getting it"

"Yep" said Tommy "And I will probably too"

At Chuckie's house, he could hear Kimi from his bedroom coughing and sneezing every couple minutes. Downstairs, his Mom was being waited on by his Dad. With 2 people sick in Chuckie's house, he was hoping that he wasn't next.

The next day at the bus stop, Lil and Phil showed up, ahead of Tommy and then Chuckie showed up.

"The flu is bad guys" said Chuckie "Now my Mom has it"

"So does my Mom" said Tommy

"I wonder what one of us will get it next" said Lil

"Not me" said Phil

As Lil got on the bus she was starting to not feel so well. Her throat wasn't sore but her tummy was starting to hurt.

"I got a surprise for you" said Lil's friend Jessica who sat next to her "Tickets to the dummi bears return concert Friday night with front row seats"

"Really" said Lil "I can't wait to go" she said as she gave her friend a hug. "This is going to be the best concert ever" Lil said

"I know" said Jessica

Lil felt a little better once she got to school. She thought maybe she was a little motion sick which happened sometimes.

At lunch Lil told the others about the concert on Friday night

"I wish I got tickets for that" said Phil "That would've been like reliving being babies again"

"Yeah" said Tommy "We used to love the dummi bears"

'Those were a little scary" said Chuckie as he ate his sandwich 'But I still like them"

"Remember the time when we were 5 and our Mom and Dad's took us to see the Dummi Bears" Lil asked

"Good times" said Tommy "That was how long ago?" he asked

"Almost 5 years ago" said Tommy

"It has been that long" said Lil "It seemed just like yesterday"

That afternoon Lil couldn't wait to get home but when she got home she was surprised to see her Mom in bed.

"I have the flu" coughed Betty

"NOOOOO" screamed Lil from her bedroom as she closed the door. "I have the concert to go on Friday night and dance on Saturday" and she was hoping that Kimi would be well enough to be in the dance.

The next morning Phil woke up with a sore throat but still went to school anyone.

Can't these kids realize that when you don't feel well you should stay home. Phil will probably get sent home next. Now Lil has a concert to go to but will she get to go to it. Tune in to find out what happens next.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading!

When the kids got to the bus stop that morning. Everyone seemed to be there expect for Kimi.

"Was there English homework last night?" asked Lil

"I don't think there was any homework" said Tommy

"I think it was just reading" sneezed Phil

"That was what I thought" said Tommy

On the bus Lil tried to get some reading done. She was a straight A student and couldn't believe that she forgot about a simple homework assignment.

A teacher was standing in the hallway as Phil, Tommy, Chuckie and Lil entered the school.

"Temperature check in the nurses office" she said to all of them

"I'm not going" said Lil "I am not even sick"

"Everyone must go, Lil" said the teacher "The flu is an epidemic now"

As Phil, Lil, Tommy, Chuckie sat down to the nurses office. Each had to have their temperature taken before they could go to class.

"This is a waste of time" said Lil "I don't even feel sick"

"Neither do I" said Tommy and Chuckie

Phil didn't want to say anything. He knew he would be sent home within minutes.

A few minutes had gone by and Phil was sent home with a fever of 102.1 degrees.

"I am sorry, Lil' said Phil "I am sorry that I may have gotten you sick" he said as he coughed on her.

"Thanks a lot, Phil" said Lil running out of the nurses office.

Lil, Tommy and Chuckie went to class. There was only 3 kids in the class counting them there was 6. The teacher didn't really do too much.

"Who did the reading homework" said their English teacher

"I did it on the bus this morning" said Lil

"I forgot" said Tommy and Chuckie

So all during English class they head to read the chapter out loud which Lil didn't really like.

At lunchtime as the kids sat the their usual table with 2 missing chairs today.

"I just hope I don't get this" said Lil

"I heard Angelica is in the hospital" said Tommy "She went by ambulance yesterday"

"OH NO" said Lil "How bad she is?"

"I really hope she is okay" said Chuckie

"My dad is finding out more today" said Tommy

The day before Angelica's Mom took her to the doctor. "Hoping we get some answers" said Charlotte. Angelica hadn't eaten in the past couple days, her throat was sore and she was running a high fever.

As a nurse and doctor came in the doctor began examining Angelica. "Fever of 104.3" said the nurse after she took Angelica's temperature.

"She hasn't eaten for the past 2 days" said Charlotte.

The doctor looked into Angelica's ears, nose and mouth and then listened to her chest.

"Sounds congested" said the doctor "and her throat is red" He thought for a couple seconds

"Call ambulance" he told the nurse "She needs to be admitted and I prefer her go by ambulance than wait in the waiting room at the hospital.

"Don't leave me, Mommy" said Angelica as she held onto Charlotte's arm

The paramedics came and Angelica was carried out and placed onto a stretcher and put her into the ambulance.

"She is dehydration" said the paramedic as he started an IV.

When Lil got home from school that day she was surprised to see the ambulance at her house.

"33 year old female" said the paramedic "high fever, dehydration".

"Mom" cried Lil as they brought Betty out on a stretcher. A blanket was covering Betty. Lil could see the IV that the paramedics have started in her Mom's right arm.

"She is just getting checked out, Lil" said Howard "She will be home, I promise"

"Ok" said Lil as she went into the house. "Just make sure she is ok"

In the house Lil was in her bedroom with her brother on the couch in the living room.

"I can't get sick" said Lil but as she swallowed she could feel how sore her throat was. "the first symptom" Lil said

Is Betty going to be alright? Is Angelica going to be alright? Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

That night Betty came home.

"See Lil" said Betty when she walked in "Just needed to be checked out. And I do have the flu" sneezed Betty

"I am not getting sick" said Lil as she ran to her room and covered her mouth "Germs stay away from me" she said

"Lil, honey" said Betty "You are already infected so come out"

"No" said Lil

That night Lil didn't feel much better than she felt when she came home. Along with a sore throat she felt like she was running a fever. As she felt her head that morning she noticed how warm she was.

"I need to go to school" said Lil "I just can't miss" Lil coughed.

As Lil got out of bed she noticed how her muscles were starting to hurt. As she grabbed a pair of jeans from her dresser and pulled them on along with a sweater. As she looked at herself in the mirror she noticed how pale her face looked.

"I need to fix this" said Lil adding some makeup to her face.

As Lil walked out into the living room she noticed Phil on one couch and her Mom was on the other and Howard was in the chair.

"You don't look so good, Lil" said Betty "Maybe you should stay home today"

"I'm fine" sneezed Lil "It is just my allergies" Lil said as she grabbed her backpack

"But if you are sick, Lil. You will be sent home anyway" said Phil as he sat on the couch

"I think it is best if you stay home today" said Howard

"I am going to school" said Lil "And if I am sent home, I am sent home" Lil smiled "I have never missed a day of school since preschool and I am not starting too"

When Lil got to the bus stop, she noticed that she was the only one there.

"Hi Lil" said Tommy as she finally showed "How is your Mom feeling" he asked

"I guess she is feeling better" Lil said "She just needs to rest for a couple days or so"

"That is good" said Tommy "Angelica on the other hand isn't doing so well" Tommy looked sad. "Last night when her Dad called they had moved her to ICU" a tear appeared in Tommy's eye "She couldn't breathe right but they are hoping that the medicine will help"

"I am sorry" sneezed Lil

"Don't tell me you are getting sick too" said Tommy "Nurse Amy will send you right home"

"I don't have a fever" said Lil

"Hi guys" said Chuckie

"Hey Chuckie" said both Lil and Tommy

When the kids got to school each had to have their temperatures taken again.

"I am not even sick" said Lil as she went into the nurses office

Lil was trying to think of a way out of getting her temperature taken, maybe she could splash some cold water on her face or put an ice cube down her back. She was running out of time but as she grabbed her stomach and put a hand across her mouth. It was too late.

"EWWW" said Chuckie who was sitting right next to Lil.

"I don't want to go home" said Lil "I guess I just ate something I should've this morning"

As Lil laid on a coat with a thermometer in her mouth, she felt worse than she did when she woke up. "I guess going to school was a mistake" she told herself.

"I am sending you home" said the nurse "You are running a fever of 103.2 degrees" Lil knew that, the nurse didn't have to tell her.

That afternoon Lil didn't remember much of anything besides going home early but turns out the school was closed down because of the flu outbreak and Tommy and Chuckie were sent home anyway.

The next day at Tommy's house, his Dad woke up with a sore throat.

"I never get sick" said Stu as he got out of bed. "Never" he said again

"Never say never, Dad" said Tommy "Germs weren't want to come near me" he said

Stay tune for more. I tried to upload a longer chapter but it is late and I need my sleep. Will Tommy end up getting sick now too?

I know this chapter isn't great but it will have to do for now. I'll try to upload another one in a couple days.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"Here" said Tommy later on the day as he delivered a tray of soup to his parents bedroom. "This should make you feel better" he said

"Awww" said Didi as she blew her nose "You are so sweet Tommy"

"Thank you, Tommy" said Stu with a cough

Back downstairs Tommy noticed a tickle in his throat. He went quickly to make himself a cup of hot tea. That always helps.

"Chuckie" said Chaz that morning "since you aren't in school today I was thinking that we could go somewhere" he said

"I don't think so" said Chuckie as he swallowed he coughed "I don't feel well today" he said "and I just want to stay home and rest.

With everyone in Chuckle's house sick expect for Chaz and everyone in

Howard was the only one left to get sick in Lil and Phil's house. Betty had the flu and so did the twins. "I can't get sick" said Howard 'I just can't"

"Don't say that" said Betty

"I just did" said Howard as he sneezed

"I guess you can't say you never get sick" said Betty as she sat up in bed.

"It is just my allergies" said Howard

"Yeah right" said Betty "Into bed with you" she said

Lil was on the couch with a box of tissues and Phil was on the other couch with a box of tissues.

"I just wish I wasn't sick' said Lil "I have to miss everything this weekend" she coughed

"It isn't that bad" said Phil "Just think that we don't have it as bad as some people"

"Yeah" said Lil "Did you hear about Angelica" Lil said "This morning she sent me a text saying she was still in the hospital

Angelica had to be given fluids and an antibiotic which didn't really help.

"I am still in pain" said Angelica with a cough "It is not working"

"Just give it time" said the doctor "This flu virus can last up in a month or more

"So I have to stay here for a month" said Angelica

"Maybe" said the doctor "Right now you are still running a high fever"

Angelica didn't like the fact that she was in the hospital. No one could visit her because she had the flu expect for her Mom and Dad.

The next day everyone in Tommy's house was sick in bed.

"This sucks" said Tommy as he blew his nose

"I feel better" said Dil as he came into Tommy's bedroom

"That is good for you" said Tommy

"Do you need anything?" Dill asked

"Maybe some juice" said Tommy "and an icepack for my head" Tommy though of some more things "an extra blanket and another box of tissues" Tommy said

"Get it yourself" Dil said as he laughed going out of Tommy's room. "I'll get it Tommy" he said "I was just kidding" he smiled

"That wasn't funny" said Tommy "Now go get what I needed"

Tommy wasn't liking having Dil wait on him but he had no energy to even get out of bed. And his mom and dad where sick in bed too.

The kids all ended up getting better within a few days and so did the adults. And even Angelica was back on her feet in a week or so. But still had to recover for a week at home before returning to school.

"With the flu being over" said Lil

"To the flu being over" said Phil, Tommy, Chuckie and then Kimi

Sorry this story had to end. I tried to make it good but now I can spend more time on the other stories I have going. Hope you all liked it.

Thanks for reading it and thanks for the comments.


End file.
